


Let's Hope God Looks Away

by hueningpiss



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Catholic School, Choi Soobin thinks with his dick, Dubious Consent, Horny Catholic Boys In YOUR Area, Kang Taehyun was just trying to sleep, M/M, Roommates, Sex Education, Smut, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningpiss/pseuds/hueningpiss
Summary: Sneaking a pornographic magazine into a strict Catholic boarding school was an impressive feat. And staring down at that magazine, Soobin felt a desire like none he'd ever felt before.The only person he could take it out on was his roommate, Taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Let's Hope God Looks Away

**Author's Note:**

> don't like don't read get out my face

Saint Ambrose School For Boys was the nation's finest all male academy. Combining academics with theology, every boy that entered the school graduated as a learned, spiritual man.

To ensure this, the headmaster was strict, and his staff even stricter. Any student caught misbehaving would be forced to do things like scrub the bathrooms clean with a toothbrush, or write lines on every chalkboard in Mrs. Larue's room until their hand felt like it would fall off at the wrist. 

That being said, though, sometimes students managed to slip little misdeeds by the school authorities and remain undetected. One such boy, named Michael, had done exactly that. In the bag he packed for school, inside one of his folded pajama shirts, were two pornographic magazines he said his cousin had lent him. 

He told many friends, a few of them meeting up together during their mandatory chore time dusting the storage closet to gaze in awe at every flip of the pages. 

Soobin was one of these friends, and he was absolutely mesmerized by the images he saw. He'd been at Saint Ambrose his whole life- except for the summers when he'd be back home with his parents- and he had never seen such explicit things as this. Being a Catholic institution, Saint Ambrose wouldn't even give their boys proper sex education, glossing over everything aside from how to suppress erections. 

Evidently, those classes didn't do shit, as these photos were mind boggling to Soobin. And incredibly stimulating. He was hard after a few pages, his cock aching at the sight of nude men and women captured in the act of pleasuring themselves and each other. His friends were in similar boats, though many of them had only come to Saint Ambrose for high school, and had access to porn before they arrived. Soobin was, by far, the least experienced, and the most intrigued. 

Their meetup ended, and Soobin retired to his room for the night, climbing up multiple flights of stairs to reach his room at the top of one of the school's many towers, his cock still aching in his pants. 

The climb to his room was, yet again, another one of Saint Ambrose's specialty punishments. 

In his 7th year, Soobin had been caught copying homework from several classmates in several different classes. He had simply been having a hard time processing things in class, and needed extra help, but the teachers were always so rash and unreachable that asking them was out of the question. So he turned to his fellow students, but then one of them decided to be a tattle tale, and Soobin had wound up with the highest room in the school, one that would exhaust him every time he went to and fro. 

It was hell for the first few weeks. His legs didn't even feel like legs anymore. But, surprisingly, things got better very quickly. Another boy, Taehyun, had actually asked to be roomed with Soobin, since he needed the exercise to compensate for the school's lackluster physical education. His wish was granted, since it wasn't exactly a room anyone in their right mind was fighting for, and from that day forth, Soobin had a new best friend. 

They talked to each other for hours at night, able to do so freely since their location made even the loudest of laughing fits and exclamations no louder than a pin drop to everyone else in the school. They would talk about life, about what they wanted to do as they got older, about their hobbies, their friendships, and themselves. More than anything, Soobin considered the most valuable thing about Taehyun's friendship to be that the younger was so kind, understanding, and attentive. Soobin could come to him with any problem and Taehyun would walk him through what to do about it. He was good like that. 

So, even when Soobin came to the very daunting realization that he liked boys, and confessed such to Taehyun, he didn't receive any disgusted look, or whacks with rulers like his teachers would've given him. No, he received a hug. A nice long, warm hug from his best friend. And a confessional whisper in his ear of "I like boys too." 

The only thing Soobin had to grapple with now was how to tell Taehyun that he was the boy he liked the most. 

Walking into their room, Taehyun was already sound asleep, likely worn down by his nightly exercise routine. Soobin smiled at the sight, walking over to the younger's bed and gently tucking strands of his hair away from his eyes, looking down at him like he was the most beautiful boy on earth.

He then cleaned himself up, brushed his teeth, and changed into his pajamas, before returning to his own bed and flopping down onto it unceremoniously. He was still hard, which was horribly annoying. He huffed, rolling over in his bed trying to get the thoughts of the magazine out of his head, but to no avail. 

Sitting up, he sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall and noting the time; 11 PM. He knew he wasn't going to get a full night's rest in this state. That he had to take care of his boner before he could sleep. Sighing, he reached his hand down towards his bulge, gently palming at it and sighing at the slightest amount of relief that it granted him.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to think of the lewd things he'd seen earlier- muscular men, fully nude, feeling up their hard, swollen cocks, biting their lips and stirring up heat storms in Soobin's abdomen. He thought about the different things he saw them do, dragging their thumbs across the slit of their cocks, gently fondling their own balls… Soobin did both of these things for the first time, and surprised himself with how good it felt, letting out a moan that he was sure would have woken his roommate if he weren't such a heavy sleeper. 

He was bucking up into his hand now, feeling so fucking good as he massaged his cock in ways he'd never even thought of before. His mind wandered, diving even deeper into the pages of that magazine, past the solo shit and the heterosexual sex. He thought about the forbidden sight of two men pleasuring each other, one with his legs spread wide open, and the other with his cock buried deep inside his partner's wet hole. 

He moaned again, the pictures warping in his head until he was touching himself to images different to what he'd actually seen. The random men in that magazine became him and Taehyun, the younger the one on the bottom with his muscular thighs spread apart, and Soobin the one in between them, slamming his dick into his best friend's virgin asshole. 

"Fuck" mumbled Soobin, overwhelmed by the thought of being able to do that- being able to fuck Taehyun until his face was as blushed and sweaty as those of the men in the magazine, until his hole was dripping with the cum that Soobin had put in him. 

Thinking much more with his dick than his brain, Soobin stood up abruptly, pulling his pants and briefs down entirely, and walking over to Taehyun's bed. The younger was still sleeping peacefully, his blanket kicked to the foot of the bed as he laid on his front, breathing softly and shifting ever so slightly. 

Soobin knew the view shouldn't turn him on as much as it did, but fuck, Taehyun was so open then. So blissfully unaware of anything around him. So vulnerable. 

Even as Soobin leaned down to leave a kiss on his upward-facing left cheek, even as Soobin gently pulled down the underwear his roommate slept in, and even as Soobin spread his best friend's asscheeks apart, thumb prodding gently and inquisitively against his virgin hole, Taehyun was asleep. 

Soobin mumbled a nearly-silent prayer to himself, asking for forgiveness for the sins he was about to commit. Though- he thought- Taehyun's inadvertent seduction would have led him to hell sooner or later anyways. It was only a matter of time. 

Bringing his pointer finger to his mouth, he put it against his tongue, allowing himself to lick all over it until it was thickly coated in his saliva. As he slipped it out of his mouth, a string of spit connected his finger to his bottom lip. He smiled at the sight, deeming it wet enough to slip inside his dear Taehyun. 

So he leaned down, positioning his body above his best friend, using one arm to hold himself up as the other brought his finger to breach Taehyun's tight rim. Soobin groaned as it did, slipping into the tight heat in a way that made his heart feel warm and eager. 

The younger boy slightly shook beneath him, his body realizing what was going on while his brain was still unconscious. Soobin smiled at the sight, finding the subtle jiggle of Taehyun's ass to be so cute. 

Soobin gathered more saliva, letting it drip off of his lower lip and onto Taehyun's hole, lubricating it enough for him to slip a second finger inside. He developed a gentle pace, fucking his fingers into his best friend, making scissoring motions as he stretched him out, and cooing every time the younger's nose twitched in his sleep from the foreign sensation coming from his lower half. 

"Bet that feels good doesn't it, Taehyunnie?" Soobin whispered, smiling to himself. 

He continued doing as he had done, fingering Taehyun open until his asshole was ready to take Soobin's large cock. It was wet, oozing Soobin's saliva, and the sight drove the older boy crazy. 

Haphazardly slicking up his own dick, Soobin gently lifted Taehyun's hips, putting his ass at the perfect height to get fucked. 

Soobin slid inside slowly, allowing his friend's pulsing warmth to pull him all the way to his hilt. He groaned immediately, the feeling so heavenly it made his head spin in circles. Taehyun whined below him, but his eyes were shut tight enough and his lungs breathing shallow enough that Soobin was certain he was still asleep. 

Pulling back slightly, Soobin allowed his cock to nearly slip entirely out of Taehyun, before he slammed his hips forward, making the bed creak below him. He threw his head back, continuing to thrust into his best friend as moans erupted from his throat.

Soobin had never been more thankful for his dorm location than now.

Beneath him, the rough shakes finally stirred Taehyun awake, the younger boy moaning and whining as he realized his virginity had been taken from him in his sleep. 

"A-ah! What- Ah!" Came Taehyun's voice, as he turned his head over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Soobin, sweat on his brow and glistening over his thighs, cock buried inside him and repeatedly slamming against his prostate. 

"Soo-Soobin- a-ah!" 

Soobin's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fucked into Taehyun, the boy's moans and slight protests being the icing on the cake. 

"You feel so good, Taehyunnie. So fucking good." 

The praise made the younger boy's abdomen burn, butterflies fluttering about in his stomach and precum dripping from his swollen, neglected cock.

"Hyungie feels good too!" Taehyun screamed out, causing Soobin to make his thrusts even harder and more unrelenting. 

Soobin's grip tightened on his best friend's hips, his hands leaving bruises in their wake that Taehyun would certainly have on him for a while. Soobin liked the thought of that. 

Taehyun, meanwhile, was feeling too euphoric to even register the pain of Soobin's strong hands and sharp nails digging into his plush skin. He was too busy practically melting from the stimulation, his jaw gone slack drool leaking out onto his pillow. 

"So perfect for me, Tyun. So so perfect- fuck." 

Taehyun continued to whine, feeling his orgasm coming closer and closer. 

"M gonna come, hyung- fuck fuck fuck m gonna come!" 

Leaning down so his stomach pressed against Taehyun's back, Soobin reached a hand down towards the younger's cock, pumping it with fervor until it was shooting out milky streaks of Taehyun's cum, painting the sheets beneath him and a small portion of his stomach. He let out the most guttural moan then, the high from being fucked raw by his best friend carrying him to cloud nine. 

Soobin came soon after, the feeling too overwhelming to hold out much longer. He pumped Taehyun full of his seed, not pulling out until he was certain he'd gotten every last drop. 

Collapsing next to Taehyun on his bed, Soobin let out heavy breaths, glancing over at the younger boy who had a dazed smile on his face. 

"Never expected that from you, Soobin-hyung." He mumbled. 

"I honestly didn't expect it from myself either." Soobin responded with a chuckle. 

Taehyun hummed. 

"Was it the magazine?" 

Soobin raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You know about the magazine?" 

Taehyun chuckled sleepily, closing his eyes and tucking himself up against Soobin's chest. 

"Of course I do, silly. I'm Michael's cousin."


End file.
